totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Action
Fourteen returning teenagers battle it out to win the $1,000,000 prize. The teens are split into two teams: the Screaming Gaffers and the Killer Grips. Day by day, the teams will battle it out for immunity, with the losing team sending someone home down the smelly walk of shame until there is only one contestant left standing. Contestants Screaming Gaffers *'Bridgette' (The Surfer) **Bridgette spent a lot of time getting to know many people, especially her boyfriend DJ. Hopefully this time, it won't get her kicked off the show. *'Duncan' (The Tough Guy) **Duncan isn't doing to well, having fought with Trent, made out with both Gwen and Courtney, and betraying his guy's alliance, he is bad to the core and will do anything to make sure others believe that. *'Heather' (The Queen Bee) **Heather went through a lot in season one, from losing her hair to making everyone hate her & Heather loves him, but not that her hair is back, so is her confidence. She is determined to bring home the win and won't stop until she does. *'Leshawna' (The Fabulous Home Girl) **Leshawna is fabulous, and she knows it. No need to tell her. She has plans for the money that are too big for any of us to understand, but no matter what, she hopes to stay true to herself...hopefully. *'Lindsay' (The Dimwitted Beauty) **Lindsay has really proven herself since her first day in season one. She showed us that she is really crafty with a razor. Well...that's all she showed us. Not much to this one, but she is amazing to look at! *'Trent' (The Helpless Romantic) **Trent has quite a reputation going on. He is determined to win Gwen's heart even if it means he has to beat Duncan to the punch...literally. *'Tyler' (The Jock) **Tyler was thrilled when he found out he was going to be on Total Drama Action. With Eva one, he is the strongest player physically and is planning on really showing what he is made of this season. If only Lindsay remembered him. Killer Grips *'Beth' (The Outcast) **An underdog from the first season, Beth is determined to make new friends and shine bright like the star she knows she is. *'Cody' (The Ladies Man) **Sure he was rejected by Gwen, that doesn't mean he can't try with someone else! He is the only person to know of Justin's true nature, but can he warn the others before it's too late? *'Courtney' (The Perfectionist) **Having been kicked off the show twice, Courtney knows a thing or two about what it takes to win, but what will happen when Gwen finds out she made out with Duncan? *'DJ' (The Sweetheart) **Our champion of TDI, DJ is back, not for the money, but just to spend more time with his friends, and his girlfriend Bridgette. *'Gwen' (The Goth Chick) **Gwen has some great friends, and some fierce enemies. How will she juggle her relationships with Duncan AND Trent AND her new friendship with Courtney!?!? *'Justin' (The Beauty and The Beast) **Justin was an early boot last season, but we have yet to see his true potential. Lets just hope he can keep Cody's mouth shut. *'Noah' (The Brains) **Noah is a genius, and like most geniuses, sometimes he lacks proper social skills. He doesn't really have friends, other than Tyler, and hopefully he can make it through another season and actually win. Episodes 2.01 - Monster Cash *''Fourteen of your favorites from TDI were given the chance to win ANOTHER MILLION DOLLARS by competing in a "monstrous" challenge!! Heather and DJ were able to pick their teams, but the big shocker was they weren't allowed to be on their own teams!! Trent and Duncan's conflict continued to grow strong as Trent spent the entire time trying to get Gwen to notice him. Bridgette and DJ's separation proved to be challenging for the two lovers, especially when Justin made DJ grow up and win for their team. Not shockingly, it was between Trent and Bridgette at the elimination ceremony, and Trent was the first loser to ride the Lamo-sine to Loserdom.'' **'THEME:' Monster Movie **'WINNERS:' Killer Grips **'IMMUNE:' Tyler **'BOTTOM 2:' Bridgette and Trent **'ELIMINATED': Trent 2.02 - Riot On Set *''Our two teams had to deal with the stress of Movie Making! Courtney and Gwen proved to strangely be great friends while Bridgette and DJ continued to struggle with being on two different teams. Justin made DJ be the lead actor to Beth's lead role in a gangster love story while Heather made Tyler and Lindsay be the leads to a action war story, but unfortunately, the scripts were switched! In the end, DJ's love for Bridgette lead Justin to announce that maybe DJ isn't so trustworthy after all, sending him on the Walk of Shame.'' **'THEME:' Behind The Scenes **'WINNERS:' Screaming Gaffers **'IMMUNE:' Beth **'BOTTOM 3:' DJ, Justin, & Noah **'ELIMINATED:' DJ 2.03 - 3:10 To Crazytown *''It was a western battle between the Grips and the Gaffers as Justin and Courtney both tried to take over the Grips. Duncan and Gwen had a small talk about their future, as Justin continued to surprise us. He announced to Heather what he had heard between the two and when the Gaffers had lost, Duncan was on the chopping block. But thanks to my power as host, and the obvious drama that was about to emerge, I swapped Duncan over to the Killer Grips, where he now has to deal with Courtney and Gwen, and Justin to the Screaming Gaffers, where he has full control of all the women (and Tyler).'' **'THEME:' Western Movie **'WINNERS:' Killer Grips **'IMMUNE:' Tyler **'BOTTOM 2:' Bridgette and Duncan **'TEAM SWAP:' Duncan and Justin 2.04 - The Chefshank Redemption *''Our contestants were taken to prison to live the hard life. Duncan's presence was a little tricky, especially with Gwen and Courtney's new friendship. Cody noticed Justin's charms taking effect on Leshawna, Bridgette, and Lindsay and tried to warn the fair Leshawna of the menace, but kept getting sidetracked by Beth, who kept trying to get him to kiss her. Heather, noticing her team leaning towards Justin, tried to call him out on his actions, but just couldn't get past his gorgeous eyes. In the end, The Killer Grips came out victorious as the Screaming Gaffers were sent to the elimination ceremony. Tyler and Lindsay's relationship took a turn for the worst when Justin convinced Lindsay to vote out Tyler. And for an added shock, TWO PEOPLE WERE ELIMINATED! That's right. Both Tyler and Heather were sent home.'' **'THEME:' Prison Movie **'WINNERS:' Killer Grips **'IMMUNE:' Justin **'BOTTOM 2:' Heather and Tyler **'ELIMINATED:' Heather and Tyler 2.05 - The Sandwich Project *''It was time to get a little fear into our final ten as we made them live a real life horror movie. With a killer on the loose, our contestants quickly realized that rules do in fact apply. Beth took Cody off to the side to make out, much to his dismay as Cody tried to confront Justin. Justin was too busy working on Bridgette and Leshawna to notice Cody's attempts. But poor Bethody were captured. Speaking of which, Courtney and Duncan were caught by Gwen kissing, which angered her, crying into Noah's arms. Too bad it got them captured as well! In the end, it was Lindsay who won the challenge for the Gaffers by just walking around minding her own business. At the elimination ceremony, Beth was announced to be the loser, but Justin had other ideas. He...err...kindly asked for her to be swapped, leaving our next in line votee Courtney to take the Lamosine of Losers to Loserdom.'' **'THEME:' Horror Movie **'WINNERS:' Screaming Gaffers **'IMMUNE:' Duncan **'BOTTOM 3:' Beth, Courtney, Noah **'ELIMINATED:' Courtney **'TEAM SWAP:' Beth 2.06 - Masters Of Disasters *''Our contestants were forced to compete in disastrous challenges such as escaping an earthquake, dodging a gusty wind, and surviving a singing ship. Noah and Cody were stuck having to listen to Gwen and Duncan's arguing about his relationship with Courtney, which wasn't very good for the team. Lindsay's stupidity nearly got her team killed when she tried to take over as leader of the Screaming Gaffers, luckily Bridgette, a known swimmer, was able to keep them from drowning, no thanks to Leshawna, who had made the place a giant stink bomb anyways. Despite the fighting, the Killer Grips were victorious as the Screaming Gaffers sent home the luscious Leshawna.'' **'THEME:' Disaster Movie **'WINNERS:' Killer Grips **'IMMUNE:' Justin **'BOTTOM 3:' Bridgette, Leshawana, and Lindsay **'ELIMINATED:' Leshawna 2.07 - Ocean's Eight - Or Nine *''Our contestants were shocked when Eva made her surprising debut and was placed on the Killer Grips, where she quickly made the drama cease to exist. Meanwhile Justin and his team of women struggled trying to work together, as Lindsay's bossy leadership lead to them being stranded. It was a tough race from the Bank to the finish line, but when Noah got fed up with Eva's bossiness, the Gaffers were able to pass them, sending the Grips to the elimination ceremony. There, it was discovered that Eva was immune from the vote and that Noah's random act of courage got him eliminated by the majority of his team.'' **'THEME:' Bank Heist Movie **'WINNERS:' Screaming Gaffers **'IMMUNE:' Eva **'BOTTOM 2:' Eva and Noah **'ELIMINATED:' Noah 2.08 - One Million Bucks, B.C. *''Neither team was feeling confident with their team's numbers running so low, so we took them to the JURASSIC PERIOD!!! With Dinosaurs, Cavemen, and other dangerous creatures that want them dead. Eva was able to knock off Lindsay from the pillar of doom, while Beth was able to knock off Cody, despite her poor heart. Justin gave Gwen the charm, seeing as how he was losing control of his team, but Duncan wasn't very happy with this. It came down to Bridgette vs Gwen, and thanks to Bridgette's vow to never harm another person, Gwen took the win for the Killer Grips! Justin used his magic hair flip to convince Beth and Lindsay to finally vote out Bridgette for causing their team the loss, but our soulful surfer left with her head held high.'' **'THEME:' Jurassic Movie **'WINNERS:' Killer Grips **'IMMUNE:' Justin **'BOTTOM 3:' Bridgette and Lindsay **'ELIMINATED:' Bridgette 2.09 - Million Dollar Babies *''We had the teams face off in a couple of classic sport competitions. Eva reminded everyone of the fierce competitor she is when she showed no mercy on Beth in the wrestling challenge, but it was quite a show when Cody revealed Justin for the rat that he is during the boxing challenge challenge, causing Lindsay and Beth to stand up for themselves. But things got interesting when Duncan let Lindsay take him down in a game of Ball, giving Justin another week of survival. That means the Killer Grips were sent to the final team elimination ceremony. Just when it seemed that Duncan was going home for causing the challenge and breaking Gwen's poor little heart, Eva was sent home instead, but luckily for her, it was a fake elimination ceremony!'' **'THEME:' Sports Movie **'WINNERS:' Screaming Gaffers **'IMMUNE:' Gwen **'BOTTOM 3:' Cody, Duncan, and Eva 2.10 - Dial M For Merger *''Our final 7 realized that they're going to start needing allies now that the merge is in place. Justin decided to try and manipulate Eva into joining forces with him, but Eva made it so that he would join her. Lindsay and Beth strayed from Justin as much as they could, but ended up in a mess when they accidentally set off the laser alarm. Cody tried to convince Gwen to go against Duncan due to the way he made her feel, but Gwen just couldn't get over him. In the end, the duo of Eva and Justin won the trip to the cheese factory while Beth and Duncan were on the chopping block. Due to Lindsay not paying attention, Beth was accidentally sent home instead of the D man. It's a good thing she's pretty...'' **'THEME:' Spy Movie **'WINNERS:' Eva and Justin **'IMMUNE:' Eva and Justin **'BOTTOM 2:' Beth and Duncan **'ELIMINATED:' Beth 2.11 - Princess Pride *''It was our final three girls vs our final three boys in the ultimate fairy tale battle to find and rescue the lost princess, only twist? The princess has to fight the knight! Duncan and Cody fought for the honor to be Gwen's royal knight, with Duncan obviously winning while Justin had absolutely no power what so ever. The girls side wasn't going so smoothly either as Lindsay and Eva fought long and hard over who was the strongest. In the end, Gwen came out victorious and her reward as the fairest of them all? She got to choose which knight she's be spending the feast with, and obviously, she chose Duncan, much to Cody's dismay. Thanks to Cody's betrayal to Justin, the vote was majority 5 to 1 and Justin was given the royal boot.'' **'THEME:' Fairy Tale Movie **'WINNER:' Gwen **'IMMUNE:' Gwen and Duncan **'BOTTOM 2:' Justin and Eva **'ELIMINATED:' Justin 2.12 - Rock n' Rule *''Our final 5 got to live the glamorous life of a Rock Star from the amazing 80's movies! Cody showed everyone his skills as a 'Band Hero' guitarist, while Lindsay showed us she's great with the paparazzi. Gwen and Duncan talked about Courtney, which is when Cody decided to intervene and call out Duncan. Things got extremely heated when the final 5 had to trash a hotel room. Eva went crazy and trashed a lot of it, but it was Cody in a rage against Duncan that won the challenge. His reward? He got to choose someone to save from elimination, and not so shockingly, he chose Gwen. At the elimination ceremony, Cody, Lindsay, and Eva all voted off Duncan, and the bad boy was finally sent packing. Rock on dude!'' **'THEME:' 80's Movie **'WINNERS:' Cody **'IMMUNE:' Cody and Gwen **'ELIMINATED:' Duncan 2.13 - 2014: A Space Chris *''Our final 4 contestants faced off in space themes challenges. Cody continued to show his skills proving that sometimes, brains are better than brawn, but not where Gwen is concerned, who is still saddened over the elimination of Duncan. Eva and Gwen's friendship was put to the test after Gwen chose to leave Eva behind during the Alien space hunt! Ouch, but Eva's bad luck was far from over as Lindsay used her new skills to fight her way to the final three, eliminating Eva on the spot! Cody kissed Gwen after telling her just how much he meant to him and would do whatever it takes to get her to the final two, shocking every single one of us. Karma proved to be a strong force in this game when the remaining contestants took to the voting ceremony, and Lindsay was voted off.'' **'THEME:' Space Movie **'WINNERS:' Cody **'IMMUNE:' Cody **'BOTTOM 3:' Eva, Gwen, and Lindsay **'ELIMINATED:' Eva and Lindsay 2.14 - The Aftermath *''Cody and Gwen battled it out for movie supremacy by competing in all thirteen former challenges. Cody tried to get Gwen to talk about the kiss, however the latter was not having any of it. During the final space challenge, It looked like Gwen was surely about to win, but she fell into the Alien's nest! Rather than take the win for himself, Cody dove straight into the nest and saved Gwen from defeat, crossing the finish line together! Unfortunately, we cannot have a tie, so the former contestants were able to cast their votes for who they think should win! Courtney, Eva, and Heather all refused to vote as they all thought they were more worthy of the win while Bridgette, DJ, and Beth were all fine with either as a winner. Overall, it was ones actions throughout the season that determined the winner.'' **'WINNER:' Cody **'RUNNER UP:' Gwen Elimination Table Trivia *Beth, Cody, Eva, Gwen, Justin, Lindsay, and Leshawna ranked higher than they did in Total Drama Island, however, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Heather, Noah, Trent, and Tyler did not. **DJ was the winner of Total Drama Island, so it was impossible for him to do any better than that. *Cody, Gwen, and Lindsay appeared in every episode of the season. *This is the first season to have the finalists be from the same team. *This is the second season to take place in a single location. *This is the second season to be written/produced by Rob Anthony Ruiz, with Lucas Silva also returning as co-producer. *This is one of the two seasons to feature an odd number of contestants. The other being Total Drama World Tour. Gallery |-| Merged= CodyTDA450.png|'1st.' Cody GwenTDA450.png|'2nd.' Gwen LindsayTDA450.png|'3rd.' Lindsay EvaTDA450.png|'4th.' Eva DuncanTDA450.png|'5th.' Duncan JustinTDA450.png|'6th.' Justin BethTDA450.png|'7th.' Beth |-| Non-Merged= BridgetteTDA450.png|'8th.' Bridgette NoahTDA450.png|'9th.' Noah LeshawnaTDA450.png|'10th.' Leshawna CourtneyTDA450.png|'11th.' Courtney HeatherTDA450.png|'12th.' Heather TylerTDA450.png|'13th.' Tyler DJTDA450.png|'14th.' DJ TrentTDA450.png|'15th.' Trent Category:Seasons Category:Total Drama 450 Category:Main Series